


Tattooed Trouble

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, S.W.A.T. (2003), brian gamble - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're out at a bar with your friends when you spot a little tattooed trouble from across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head today. I might consider writing more if people like.

Tattooed Trouble

The music was loud and the drinks were watered down but that wasn't stopping you and your friends from downing shot after shot at the bar. You polished off your fourth shot the cool amber liquor going down smooth. You were already feel the effects taking you over, your confidence now flying high as you scanned the crowded bar ready for a night of anonymous fun. The crowd of the dance floor parted and that's when you spotted him standing by the pool tables. You eye him up and down. He was dressed in a black Henley the sleeves pulled up just enough so you could see his ink. A blue hawk on his left forearm and "Gamble" etched across his right. He looked like a gamble, a gamble you were more than willing to take. Your eyes trailed down his chest, his shirt hugging him in all the right places and tucked just in front of his dark jeans, making it impossible for you not to check out the impressive bulge in his pants. 

He catches you in his gaze and flashes you a cocky sexy grin. His dark blue eyes flashing with lust as he makes no attempt to hide that he's checking out your tits. You arch your back slightly to give him a better view. Taking a sip of your drink you can't help but imagine what it would feel like to run your fingers through his tussled dirty blonde locks while his face is firmly planted between your legs. He eyes follow your tongue as you lick the the excess whiskey off your lips. 

He sets his stick down on the pool table and slowly makes his way through the crowd, his confident swagger leaving a trail of wet panties in his wake. He was sex on a stick and every woman in that bar wanted a piece of him, but his eyes were focused on you. His dark gaze making you feel like the lamb about to be devoured by the lion. When he finally makes his way to the bar he rests his strong arms on either side of you on the bar, keeping you from escaping. Not like you wanted to. 

"You lookin for a little trouble, sweetheart?" He says in a dark whisper. Your panties are hot and wet and you couldn't wait to see what those full lips of his would feel like on every inch of your body. 

"How do you know I'm not trouble?" You flash him a sultry grin, baiting him on. 

He leans in close your ear, his whiskey laced manly scent filling your senses "You think you got what it takes to take me on, sweetheart?" 

"I think the better question is can you handle me?" You challenge. 

"I'm more than man enough to take on that challenge." 

"Well then take me home and prove it." 

He steps back and holds his hand out to you, flashing you that sexy grin that caught you in his web from before "with pleasure."


End file.
